


love is too beautiful to be hidden in a closet

by you_do_not_know_me



Series: Quinn Christopher/Benny Sherwood drabbles [2]
Category: Wizards vs Aliens
Genre: F/M, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_do_not_know_me/pseuds/you_do_not_know_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Benny tell their friends they are a couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is too beautiful to be hidden in a closet

Benny sat in a seat in a cafe while his boyfriend of two months fidgeted in his seat, "calm down Tom and Katie aren't going to change they're opinions of us!"   
"But what if-" Benny rolled his eyes and cut Quinn off with a kiss.   
"Oh well lookie here! Looks like some bodies finally became a couple!" Katie squealed as the two pulled apart and blushed.   
"Wow finally!" Tom yelled as Katie hugged both of them.   
"What you knew we were gonna get together?" Quinn asked.  
"Well yeah I mean you only ever tease people you like and you were quiet possessive of Benny and wouldn't let anyone else tease him!" Quinn blushed and Benny giggled.   
"And don't get me started on Benny 'always' coming up with an excuse for us to hang out with Quinn." It was Benny's turn to blush and Quinn's to laugh. "Right! Can we now order I'm hungry !" Tom said as he and Katie took the other two seats at the table   
"so Tom when are you and Katie planning to get together?" Asked Benny.


End file.
